UNWANTED Chapter 1: Skylar Parker
by The Writer's Corner
Summary: UNWANTED is a book about six characters that go on a plane to escape their troubles. However, the plane crashes into San Francisco Bay (where Alcatraz is located). Then, they each falsely get accused due to the crimes their relatives committed. Thus, they have to find a way to escape the jail that was claimed, inescapable. Keep in mind they each have limited time, an execution date


Chapter 1: Skylar Parker

I locked myself in my room and rushed to sit in the farthest corner from the door. My parents were fighting once more. However, when I no longer heard the voice of my mother, pleading mercy to my father, I knew I was in danger. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps gradually increased as my father was approaching my room.

"Open up this door right now. I shall not allow the daughter of the women who screwed me survive. Open up!" my father forcefully bellowed as he made an effort to knock down my door.

I escaped through my window when my father entered my room. I hastened down the streets pleading for help. Precipitously, I glance over my shoulder to realize that my father was gasping for air. He was in the middle of a stroke. _Damn it. What do I do?_ I continued to run.  
After several minutes, I commence walking helplessly in the streets of Manhattan. _Here is what I know:_

 _1\. My name is Skylar Parker  
2\. I am seventeen years old.  
3\. My father killed my mother.  
4\. My father wanted to kill me.  
5\. I may be accused of everything that had just occurred.  
6\. I am lost in Manhattan  
7\. I have twenty dollars in my pocket._

I spotted the subway of Manhattan so I entered as the doors automatically opened for me. I sat down in a seat as the weariness of my body overcame me. I persistently told myself not to sleep and as soon as I distinguished two men walking towards me, I felt a mammoth pain in my face. The two men were taking turns beating me as I fell into a deep sleep.

I remember when my sister and I would walk from school every afternoon to only discover that our father was drinking again. At first, he never hit our mother but as time passed by he began to abuse her. My mother always advised us to secure ourselves in our room. One day, when my sister was fourteen and I was seven years old, my father knocked down our door. He forcefully snatched me and put a knife near my throat. My sister lunged towards me, pushing me aside, she saved me.

My father yelled, "Damn you, Spencer" and scratched her back with the knife he was holding.

My sister mumbled to me in discomfort "Skylar, I am leaving, protect yourself and mother. I love you." She bolted to the window and escaped, leaving me alone. Eventually my father passed out and I prepared to sleep. The following day, my parents acted like nothing ever transpired. They did not comprehend that they forever scarred a traumatizing memory in my heart and the back of my sister.

I ascend from the deep sleep my body was trapped in. I no longer had twenty dollars; I was penniless and alone in Manhattan. _Damn, the two men stole the only memory I had of my sister, her ring. Damn._ The subway was coming to a stop in Central Park. I paced myself walking to the airport. _Play it cool. If you do not act like a nervous freak you will not be caught._ I calmly stroll to a plane that was now boarding. _This was my chance._ I passed by the security guards attending a pregnant mother that was in the middle of labor. _Perfect._ Since I was the last one in line, I took any available seat. It was not first class as expected, but it was something. I thought to myself _, I am not a criminal! I may have just snuck into a plane without paying but only because I am not a legal adult- I am seventeen years old-and I am not going back to my father who intended to kill me._

The flight attendant walks down the middle aisle. "Ma'am, I was wondering, where is our destination?" a little boy questions.

"Northern California in San Francisco little boy," the flight attendant quickly responds.

Fortunately, there was one more thing I knew; I had relatives in San Francisco. I was going to do just fine.

Then, the plane somehow shifted as I heard the pilot advise, "Folks we have a malfunction in the engines. Please position your masks in your face and remain calm. Strap your seat belts and cover your heads."

Every bone in my body was quivering as I muttered my last words, "God I may die today and I am resentful in all my sins. Please forgive me."

I take a glimpse at the window. _Holy shit we are going to land in water and I do not know how to swim._


End file.
